


Catching Up

by tptigger



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver tries to sort out pop culture references from the last five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



> Much thanks to lds on #yuletide for the brainstorming!

Felicity had to dodge a flying book as she entered the lair with dinner. She picked it up, and brought it back to the computer terminal, where Oliver was staring forlornly at the feeds.

" _Twilight_?" Felicity asked, sitting next to Oliver and setting the food on the computer table. "I had no idea you were into teen paranormal romance."

Oliver dug into the bag of food with gusto. "Tommy mentioned it awhile back, I wanted to see what he was talking about. I'm sorry I tried."

"Long story short? Girl can't decide between vampire who tries to manipulate her and treat her like a child and werewolf who is more interested in the saving her from the vampire than anything else. Then something about imprinting? I gave up after three books, I decided the people who were telling me they were good were bad judges of my taste."

"It took you that long?" Oliver asked. "I can't believe I paid $11 for this thing, you wasted $33?"

"I got them from the library. You could sell your copy."

"Of Twilight?" Dig asked, as he ran down the steps towards the food. He grabbed the bag of food, digging through for his own burger. "We should burn it. Why did you buy it anyway?"

"Trying to understand a reference Tommy made," Oliver said. "I've been trying to understand a lot of references that way. I really wish I hadn't googled 'Kardashian' though."

"I should make you a chart," Felicity said. "Or just ask me."

"When I ask people, they tell me I don't want to know."

"I'll at least give you the cliff notes version, promise," Felicity said.

"I'll help too," Dig added. "And if you want to catch up on teen literature, _The Hunger Games_ is much better."

"Maybe he doesn't want to read that until he's done something about his PTSD?" Felicity suggested.

"I do not have PTSD."

Felicity pulled out her phone, typing furiously on it. "Here, look at the summary."

Oliver read it, then frowned. "A little too close to home right now, Dig, don't you think? What else have you got?"

End


End file.
